


your eyes will lead me straight back home.

by delicatelvr



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Probably ooc, Sad, also it might have a couple of curse words, but also randall being the precious being he is, but not really?, hamish coming to his senses, i mean what do i know, idk what im doing, im kinda pissed at hamish so, two i think, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelvr/pseuds/delicatelvr
Summary: so basically, set after that one scene in s2 where randall and jake try to make hamish drink the truth potion. after hamish agree to help, jake take off and randall decide it's time to perform an intervention.orhamish doesn't feel himself but he just assumes is consequence of working with magic as a werewolf, randall also thinks hamish isn't acting like himself but he decides to make a move on it, which leads them to deep realizations about the knights, the order and their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	your eyes will lead me straight back home.

**Author's Note:**

> so i just finished the order, which led me into this ramish spiral. yeah <3 i just wanted you guys to know a couple of things beforehand.  
> 1\. english is not my first language and this is definely not proof-readed sooo expect mistakes,, lots of them  
> 2\. i just needed to write my feelings towards the whole hamish mess with the order so this came out.  
> 3\. also this can be so ooc?? i defintely put way too more drama than necessary, my bad. 
> 
> also, title is from the song "Friends" by Ed Sheeran.

It was the end of the afternoon, Randall and Jack are sitting side by side while facing an unbothered Hamish playing with his coffee mug. Unusual to say the least, as the leader is usually found with a fancy cocktail at anytimes.

But yeah, Randall thought, sounds like something _new_ Hamish would do. He didn’t like it, though. Not one bit of it. 

Randall is not sure if it’s the thought of losing his friends to The Order or if it’s just the thoughts of losing the _real_ _Hamish_ among all these changes he seems to be doing for the ‘oh almighty grand magus'. This is bullshit. 

You see, at first it was a good plan, Randall admits, attacking from the inside you know, like an awesome werewolf with magic powers ready to act against the evil order.

But now? no, it became a huge caos and something in Randall’s werewolf gut says it has to do with that stupid agreement Hamish made them sign. The grand magus, Vera, wanted them faithful as trained dogs, ready to act in her commands. She just expected them to be under her leash at all times, a single-word text and they would be there, anywhere, unconditionally. It wasn’t something Randall could wrap his mind around, not under these circumstances anyways.

But how could he say something, how could he act on his thoughts when every moment he tried to talk to Hamish, his superior, his  _ friend _ , she would appear just around the corner like she was doing some kind of magic that required hamish’s craftsmanship. 

come on, he’s not even that good. 

So, when the moment came, he knew he had to do his best to wake Hamish out of this magic spell the evil lady casted on him. There was no logical explanation to his blinded loyalty to something that goes against the knights of St Christopher so this has to be it. 

“I mean, the least I could do is try” Randall murmurs as he watches Jack walk away from his seat at the bar, already with the information they needed to bargain with Alyssa and find Lilith. Acting quickly, scared of losing precious alone time with the grand magus puppy, Randall reaches for Hamish’s hand as the blonde gets ready to leave. A surprise, he notes, as he sees his friend turn his glare at him, questioning quietly his act. 

“Ham-boy, I kinda need to talk to you about this private matter” He tries to emphasize to show it cannot be postponed, looking into his mentor’s eyes.

a flick of curiosity goes through his blue eyes but before Hamish has any chance to answer, a text comes in his phone demanding his presence in the temple. 

“Well, if it’s something concerning the Knights of the Blue Rose I think we both agree it’s best to be discussed at the Temple, yes?” he says typing in his phone, without actually noticing the frustration grow in the boy at front. 

“God, No, we don’t agree. You just seem to agree with every whistle your little Magus makes, i'm tired of this. — Randall says through gritted teeth, annoyed that they’re still at the bar — I can’t accept you and your little playhouse with the leader of the evil magic society, man. What about the knights? Do you even remember us?” 

If there’s something that could certainly hurt Hamish Dove, it was that look on Randall’s face. It looked like disappointment. or betrayal. no, it was something else. He looked broken. and Hamish would never get over the fact that he could do something that would affect his friend in this way. And the fact that it was done accidentally, he was sure it would hunt him forever. 

_ for the love of God, Randall, when did you get this much power over me.  _

Turning his phone off, Hamish made his way through the bar slowly, waiting for Randall to follow him. hoping that he would understand that the kind of talk they were going to have demanded more privacy than a whispered tone in a crowded bar could offer. Soon enough, the black haired boy was following him to the Den, an annoyed look at his face and with only silence filling the distance between them. 

_ how did they end up in a situation like this, them, of all people.  _

As soon as the door closed, Hamish made his way to the bar table, changing his path and falling on the couch with a tired groan. sobriety would kill him these days. That is, if Randall Carpio didn’t do it first. 

Involuntarily, his eyes were drawn to the boy standing in the doorframe, no sign of his endless excitement around. The sun setting crackles through the stained glasses, giving a weak set to this ever happy boy. Like he could tell that he was being observed, he most definitely could, giving the werewolf senses, Randall walked into the room, getting closer to his friend. 

“friendship”, he thought, such a dull way to define what they have.

Yes, because to Randall it was never just that. and it could never be just that. no matter how many times he tried to attach himself to someone else, it seemed to him that his path was already chosen. It was Hamish, in every dream, in every fantasy. In every version of them, it would always be Hamish.

But, yeah, denial can be a bitch sometimes. 

The silence was broken by him first, not letting Hamish say anything, too afraid he would lose his courage to speak. He would never be that brave again, they’ve come this far. 

“You know, Ham-let.” Randall started, standing in front of the couch, gazing at the other with disappointment stamped on his face. “Yeah, that’s right, i called you Ham-let, i’ve read the book” he completed satisfactorily after noticing the dreadful look at Hamish’s face. 

“I never expected something like that from you, H. I thought to myself ‘Relax, Randall, if there’s someone completely submitted to the Knights it’s Hamish’. I blink my eyes and there you were playing Ken’s substitute in the Grand Magus dollhouse.” 

“Randall, it’s not like that. You’re getting everything wrong. Besides, I don't see how my private relationship with Vera could do any harm to the Knights.” The blond tried to argue, seeing no sense in what his friend was talking about. 

Randall stops, as to see if really there was something worthy trying. To him, Hamish was so blindly surrendered that there was no point in talking out of it.

He begins to walk towards the stairs, ready to take a cold shower and forget that he even tried anything. Hamish, as if he could feel the tension in Randall's body, walks behind him with a small frown knitting his brow, trying to see what he’s doing wrong. Randall’s back seemed rigid, muscles tensed up, a shiver across his whole body when the cold hand touched his shoulder. He turned around, being front to front with the taller man, who, noticing how close they really were, took two steps back, pausing in the middle of the living room. 

“Do you remember when it used to be just you and me? You know, before Lilith came on the picture and we became the three musketeers.” Randall looked in Hamish's eyes with a glimpse of a smile, trying to search for something that would show him that the real Hamish was in there somehow. 

A brief silence holds between them, while memories seem to pass in Hamish's mind, a fond look in his eyes with the thought of a vulnerable Randall just after his first transformation, the fear and guilt taking over him as he recovers, drinking his first ever cocktail right in this house. It hurt so badly seeing him like that, hamish thought, never really understood why he cared so much about this Randall guy, the denial of opening up to someone after Cassie's death. 

No, with Randall it was different. Always been different. 

the seconds passed as their eyes held the stare, taking their time to connect after all the mess they've been through. 

"We are a family, Hamish." Randall says with tears forming in his eyes. never breaking contact. 

Yes, a family. they choose to be there, it wasn't forced on them, no. and Randall has made it clear that he would keep choosing his family over anything else. So why hasn't Hamish been able to do the same? 

The look on his face, this confuzed glare as he considered the scenario they were in, both of them hurt for two different reasons. 

Hamish thought that he had lost the confidence of his friends, his partners in crime. What would he do then, what was the point of all these sacrifices and lost moments if the people that mattered the most to him just were giving up on him. Family, Randall has said. But he had been gone for so long that his own family felt the need to drug him into telling the truth, as if his truths hadn’t been theirs this whole time. 

Fuck the Grand Magus. Fuck the Order. He wasn’t gonna let them ruin the single good thing he has in his life. Not after all the loss and pain they have given him for free. Whatever this thing is, it doesn’t matter more than his friends, it doesn’t matter more than the knights. And Randall, sweet Randall. Always thinking about the others first – for how has he been keeping this to him? for how long has he been in pain, afraid of being alone?

In Hamish’s mind, there was always room for Randall. Careless thoughts about his dumb jokes and nicknames. His smell hovering on the air for a little too long, carved in Hamish’s memories like it was his most precious possession. No, second most precious. Hamish would never forget the day their mouths touched for the first time, a fond action initiated by him after they arrived home late, returning from a hunt. It was dark already, they were both tired and in need of something to ease their minds. Cocktails in hand, they sat side by side on the couch, eulogizing the silence. He’s not sure what made him initiate the kiss, though, but he knows he’ll never forget the surprised look on Randall’s face when he held his cheek and pulled him for a second one. All these moments, all these years. And it was always Randall. It would always be him. 

_ and, after all, you can’t fight your feelings. yes you can, but why would Hamish Duke ever deny loving Randall Carpio? what’s the point ? _

And with both of them standing there, staring at each other with million thoughts coming in their minds, Hamish walked back those two steps closer to Randall, startling the boy with the sudden proximity. 

Hamish holds his hand up but freezes it in the air, he takes a second to admire Randall Carpio in his closeness — what a captivating creature he was, so peculiar and such a contrast to everything Hamish represents. Randall is pure grace and kindness, he has this charming behavior around every creature and everyone just comes to terms that that’s the way the world works, Randall Carpio exists and everyone falls in love with him, Hamish knows he does, everyday for a different reason. 

So close like he is right now, the dark-haired boy looks way too human for a werewolf and a magician, way too easy to break, way too precious. The few tears that managed to escape are now stained in his cheeks, glassy eyes stare directly into Hamish’s soul, asking for him to return home.

The blond one caresses his friend’s cheek, a ghost touch asking for the permission he needs. Randall, then, clasps his hand on top of the one already on his face, allowing it more proximity, Their eyes meet for a moment, and there Randall sees, it’s the real Hamish, the one he cherished so badly. Automatically, their lips found each other, melting immediately into the kiss, longing for each other and for contact. Randall’s hands held into blonde hair as he breathed fast, already missing their touches before it was even done. Hamish was kissing him. Real Hamish, not the magus obsessed psycho that had been around for the last months. 

As they pulled back, slowly resting foreheads together as a way to maintain contact, too scared this could be another dream of theirs. 

“Well-” Randall started, letting go a small disbelieved laughter, “So what made you decide to do that, if i may ask” 

“You see, R, I think i’m tired of denial.” Hamish replied mirroring the laughter. 

And without noticing, they stood there glowing happiness while still holding close together. That is, until fifteen minutes later when Jack walks through the door to find them there. 

“Guys! So you two fuckers finally decided to drop the act. Finally!” He says, a relieved smile on his face for seeing both of his best friends so happy after so many months of agony and pain. 

“Yeah. I guess we did.” they share a smile. “ But I still need to apologize. For everything. For being a bad leader and especially for being a bad friend.” 

“It’s okay. I guess we can discuss something to punish you. Maybe a year worthy of drinks…” Jack says while walking to the couch and laying there. 

“Yeah, I think that I work with that” Hamish smiles, following him and stopping by the bar. 

Randall walks right behind them, grinning, “Man, I could really eat a pizza right now.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so that was it? i think ? not great ik  
> not sure if ill ever write again but maybe this can be a little series on how i feel their relationship could be portraited in s3? or maybe just domestic interactions because we sure dont get enough of those.
> 
> love, clara <3
> 
> also if u like this and want to talk abt it w me im @delicatelvr on twitter!


End file.
